Book of shinobi part 1
by anthenamoon
Summary: do to a collision of jutsus in the final battle of the fourth Shinobi war Naruto, Gaara, and Bee are sent to the avatar world and into another war.
1. Chapter 1

Book of Shinobi part 1

**Summery: **_do to a collision of jutsus in the final battle of __the fourth Shinobi war __Naruto, Gaara, and Bee are sent to the avatar world and into another war. _

Timeline post fourth Shinobi war pre northern water tribe invasion

**Ages: Aang is 12**

**Katera is 13**

**Saka is 14**

**Naruto is 14**

**Gaara is 15**

**Bee is 16**

**Skills ; level**

_**Gaara; **_**genjutsu ; kage **_**Naruto; **_**fujutsu; master**_**Bee;**_** ninjutsu; kage**

**Tiajutsu ; ambu****ninjutsu ; kage****genjutsu; genin**

**Ninjutsu ; kage****tiajutsu ; kage****kenjutsu; kage**

**kenjutsu ; ambu**

**Narutos swords; ****kitsune fang and dragon claw**

_**Kitsune fang- the hilt looks like a dark orange fox with ruby eyes and 2 tails forming the cross piece the foxes mouth is open like the blade came out of its mouth the blade is dark orange to a blood read at the point of the sword with the kenji for nine on it Narutos right hand sword**_

**Dragons claw- the hilt looks like a pure black dragon with purple eyes and its wings out forming the cross piece like the kitsune fang the dragon mouth is open like the blade is coming out of it but the blade is pure black with the kenji for tails in white Naruto's left hand sword**

_**Note Naruto fights with both swords and he has two seals on his wrists to seal them so he does not have to worry about them getting lost or stolen and he can channel chakra and yoki through them..**_

_**An hi this is the story im working on this will only fallow cannon slightly and by slightly I mean an event that I think are important…. These are the stats and the swords description for you guys I got book of Shinobi part 2 figured out now this is gonna be fun anyway I might post chapter 4 of second chance today or 2maro instead of saterday but im stuck on the cuunin exams but what ever so expect first 2 chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday so that's all for now meow meow! **_


	2. Chapter 0

"hey Gaara?" ~ talking

'_what do you mean?'~ thinking_

"**kit we got a problem"**~ biju/ spirits talking

'_**oh boy hes in it now'**_~ biju/ spirits thinking

"Tailed beast bomb" ~ jutsus

**disclaimer** i do not own Naruto or Avatar

* * *

Chapter 0 prolog its over

On the battlefield two enemies stood facing each other

The battlefield that was once a field was now desolate with craters every few miles the only colors now are brown, black, and gray. The smell of blood and death from battles filled the air.

On one side was a giant golden fox with black markings with nine swaying tails.

To the fox's right was a giant sand color raccoon with blue markings and its tail sweeping upwards in a motion over its back.

And on the left of the fox was a purplish gray ox- octopus with eight tentacles splayed around it.

Their opponent was Uchiha Madera or by his given name Uchiha Obito his sharingon active and in his right eye was the implanted rennagon of the now deceased pain or Nagato behind him now dead was the jubi or ten tails.

It was now then ever as the fox raccoon and ox- octopus charged up their final attack the Tailed Beast Bomb. Thinking he could absorb the attack waited untilled it was fired but miscalculated the speed of the bomb and activated the absorb technique but it was to late as half of the bomb got through it.

The attacks combined and a white light feasted on the battlefield as quick it appears it disappears revealing Obito dead. And the animals gone.

The Fourth Shinobi War was over

The victor the Allied Nations

=================Naruto, Bee, and Gaara==================

Pain….._'are we dead? Did we win? is Obito dead?'_…

* * *

**An this is the Prelog to part 1 of book of Shinobi next chapter the north pole. This story will not fallow cannon fully** **as I am changing it up. That's all for now. Like fallow review what you think and check out my other story ****Naruto rewind a second chance**** Meow Meow! **


End file.
